halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybernetic Augmentation
Introduction History Flash Cloning versus Cybernetics Military Augmentation Companies Sarissa Corp Sarissa Corp was one of the first major entrants into the cybernetics industry, producing the first economically viable cybernetic limb in 2020, and then donating a number to British Army veterans as part of a charity drive. Stocks skyrocketed over the next year and the company expanded to the US, Europe and Russia, producing cheap cybernetic limb replacements. During the Peninsula War, many soldiers wounded in combat were sent back out there with Sarissa limb replacements. It wasn't until a decade before the interplanetary war that they faced competition in the form of Fairborne industries. Sarissa corp's products mainly focus on limb replacement, providing cheap, highly functional limb replacements and are an integral part of UNSC health care packages and many health insurance schemes. Sarissa Corp products are simply creations, using hydraulics and bearings, rather than artificial muscles, with little in the term of sensory inputs. The company, as well as other manufacturers, produce a number of off the shelf modifications to increase sensory capacities, strength outputs or defensive capabilities. The units are often skeletal in appearance, with simple designs to cover up the more delicate components. Sarissa products are robust, with a long service life, are easy to repair and take significant punishment before failing. While is strength is usually above the mechanical strength of the limb it replaces but due to the modular nature of the limb and socket joints, it lacks anchor strength, and can't lift over the natural limitations of the user. Fairborne Industries Arcturan Medical Operators *UNSC Defence Forces: The UNSC Bio-Tech Force Enhancement program uses a number of cybernetic and nano-technological cybernetic upgrades. **Wounded servicemen are offered free treatment using Sarissa Corp or Fairborne Industries products to replace lost limbs. Those re-enlisting are given higher grade components for combat operations. *UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence: The Office of Naval Intelligence has optional upgrade packages for its operators, including SOCOM level cybernetic upgrade packages, as well as cranial implants for operators, including analyses firmware, recording gear, such as interceptors and upgrades to their cerebellum and lobes that increase intelligence, speed and aid in cyber warfare operations *UNSC Special Operations Command: SOCOM has its own optional cybernetic upgrade package, to make troops stronger, faster, smarter and augment cyber warfare operators. *SPARTAN IV PRogram: The SPARTAN IV program, as well as Bio-Tech and SOCOM enhancement packages, includes a number of custom made, ONI designated and off the shelf cybernetic upgrades to increase efficiency. *Catherine-B320 used a heavily modified Sarissa Corp right arm to replace an arm lost in combat *Carter-A259 used an Arcturan Medical lett arm and right eye, custom built to match his left eye. *Atticus-B018 used a Arcturan Medical foot after losing his foot on Mars. *Codename: SERAPH fitted herself with a highly illegal Mnemonic Box, designed to store external memories for later use. *Amelia-B312 was outfitted with a number of Arcturan Medical synthetic muscle structures, following Reach, to repair significant damage suffered. *Alfred-B080 had two artificial eyes replacing the ones he lost during training, providing far superior vision.